Your Heart Never Forgets
by Chelseadaggz
Summary: Regina followed her heart that fateful night and did go into the tavern setting forth a series of events that had led her to here - stuck in a humdrum town with no memory of her love and the child they bore. Sure, true love's kiss can break any curse but what happens when you can't even remember them? Outlaw Queen - the summary is terrible Give it a chance and see what you think :)
1. Chapter 1

"Okay," she breathed, face schooled to show no emotion but her eyes, her eyes shone with something more than simple fear and apprehension...inside lay a hope that none had seen within the girl for so long now. She inhaled deeply as she turned to look back through the window, her eyes falling upon his figure once more, his silhouette somewhat misted by the frosted glass of the tavern. "Okay, I can do this," she spoke lowly, more to herself than to the fairy beside her. Her gut was churning with nerves, her heart fluttering within her chest in a way she hadn't felt since her early days, days of saddles and stables. She yearned for that feeling again, the thought of her poor Daniel still aching inside of her but she'd had to learn to let him go, especially now when the prospect of love waiting for her inside the warmth of a pub. It was with that thought, the desire to feel alive again, that she turned back to Tinkerbelle, a somewhat hopeful smile brightening her features. "I can be happy."

"I know you can," she gave back, the complete certainty in her eyes as comforting to Regina as it was disconcerting...how could she be so sure? "Go," was her last spoken word before she turned and began moving swiftly away, remaining in her human form for a while longer.

The brunette turned as her new friend disappeared, her hands falling to hold her weight up against the window frame, bracing herself for what was to come. Her breaths were deep as her eyes remained unseeing as she fought against her nerves, her apprehension. Dainty hands stroked down the back of her ivory dress, lines of beading grounding her against the feeling of floating that had taken over her, the strangeness, the surreal nature of what she was about to do hitting her.

Her hand settled on the handle of the door, sliding a little with trembling hands, thanking the Gods that she was, as of yet, still unknown to most of the Kingdom. The King only deigning to show her off when beauty mattered to the company he kept, his subjects not worthy of the knowledge of his personal life nor the image of his young bride.

The warm air within the tavern washed over her as she pulled open the door finally, a small smile gracing her features at having the courage to do such a thing, the hard part was over now...wasn't it?

The place smelled of hearty meals, tinged with the ale from the metal cups that all seemed to be in possession off and laced with a heady hit of wood smoke. It was comforting, it was contented and it felt like safety to her.

His form was still lit with the ethereal green glow of the pixie dust, seen only by her it seemed as he continued conversing with those sitting at his table. Laughter could be heard from all corners, groups of men, some women also which surprised her, all enjoying what little they had in life. Some glanced her way briefly, the feeling of the cold night air hitting their backs, a winter's draft blowing at their skin. The feeling of eyes on her had her instantly stepping inside, thankful that the door did not emit an echoing thud as it closed, much like many in the castle did, her prison.

"Are we here alone tonight my lovely?"

She startled at the voice suddenly beside her, an impressive figure of a woman regarding her with a kind smile, gentle eyes like those of the kitchen cook she often visited when allowed time alone. The woman would scold her for her tiny frame, accuse her of feeding her meals to the castle dogs for she certainly could not remain so slight should she be eating the food, _have you not seen our little princess? _Cook had asked rhetorically one night, her eyebrows raised almost into her hairline as she continued, placing her hands over Regina's to adjust the size at which the young Queen was chopping the carrots, _that girl may well turn into a cake one day should she continue indulging so. _

It wasn't until she saw the woman's brow furrow that she realised she had yet to give her an answer. "I am alone," she replied, a nervous smile on her face, uncomfortable with being studied so openly.

"Well then," the kindly woman replied, making a hook with one arm and using her free hand to thread Regina's through it, leading her over to what appeared to be the bar, going around the tables meaning the brunette was still unable to catch a glimpse of her 'soul mate's' face.

It was with a gentle push, a warm hand on her shoulder and kind emerald eyes that still studied her, that she allowed herself to be placed onto a stool in front of the tavern bar, her fingers hooking onto the edge of the wooden board ever so delicately. The woman, dirty blonde hair wild and coiled tightly into curls, leaned behind the bar, propping her head up with her elbow against the wood.

"So what brings a pretty little thing like yourself to a place such as this?"

Her full lips parted gently and her eyes widened ever so slightly as she considered her answer. "I..." she coughed daintily into a fist trying to gather her thoughts, "I-" and then a warm hand curled over her own, green eyes understanding though Regina suspected the woman did not truly know the cause of her hesitation.

"It's okay my love," she spoke gently, words as warm as her eyes, "many like yourself have walked through my door over the years and I seek no answers, I need no explanations, I just require one thing..."

Dark eyes narrowed only slightly as she looked to the hand covering her own, feeling a gentle comforting squeeze before looking back up, the kind woman's words somewhat surprising to her after being brought up in a place in which her business was never just her own. "And, may I ask, what would that be?"

And the woman laughed ever so gently, a sound Regina had only ever known to be mocking when directed at her though this time, she could hear only amusement. The woman's perfume was verging on the edge of overpowering a she leant forward a little more, a wry smile pulling at the brunette's lips with the feeling of freedom beginning to creep through her. "All I require," she spoke as gently as though to a child for the vulnerability still dancing through the young woman's eyes spoke volumes to one as experienced in the lost as she, "is your name," and at the look of somewhat relieved surprise within dark eyes she laughed again, "I can't go on calling you girl all night now can I?"

And to her surprise, a laugh brewed up and out of Regina's own lips in response, the sound so foreign to her in these dark days. "No," she chuckled ever so gently, "I suppose not." and as she prepared to lie, to give a false name, something about the woman standing before her, talking to her with such care, uninterested in the baggage she carried, the Queen found she couldn't bring herself to do it. "Regina," she answered quietly, a hand coming up to brush back an errant lock of ebony hair before she joined gazes with the woman again, "my name is Regina."

"Regina..." the lady repeated with a smile, the name that had been spoken with simple content and obligation for so many years sounded simply lovely rolling from her tongue, "a beautiful name for a beautiful young woman."

Her cheeks heated with the compliment, her eyes falling to the hands that she had moved to lay in her lap as she shook off the comment. "and what may I call you?" she asked when she felt her skin cooling once more, amber eyes meeting bright green with her own little smile.

"My name my dear," she began with a little flourish of her hand, the dramatics drawing a giggle from the young brunette as her eyebrows raised in interest, "is-"

"Alma!"

Both women turned at the unamused call from one of the tables, two men seemingly in disagreement about something and needing the barmaid's opinion to settle the matter. She sighs as Regina turns back to her, the sound having the young woman laughing softly in amusement.

"Not the prettiest of names," she chuckled, "but, that's me."

"I think it's lovely," Regina gave back in complete sincerity.

"Hmm..." the woman hummed with suspicion as she moved to step from behind the bar, placing a metal cup in front of Regina before pouring in a steady stream of amber liquid that the young Queen had only seen during the most glorious of the King's feasts and served only to the men. It was on those night's that Regina learned to be completely quiet, to allow Leopold to take what he needed and leave her dirty and bruised in the sheets...it was always easier that way.

Regina was brought away from the dark memories with a touch of Alma's hand on her shoulder, a gentle squeeze as the woman smiled and moved to tend to her patron's leaving the brunette to stare into her mug. She lifted it cautiously, sniffing at it daintily and cringing a little at the potent smell. With a quick glance around, however, she found the other women to be drinking from their cups heartily, a little smack of their lips upon swallowing and always followed with a warm bout of laughter. It was with that observation that she lifted her own cup to her lips, parting them hesitantly and allowing the golden, sparkling liquid to flow in just a little.

She grimaced upon swallowing, a bitterness she had never experienced as it trickled down her throat, she felt it all the way to her stomach, swirling a little before fizzing into nothing.

"You'll get used to it."

Her dark hair swung to land over her right shoulder as her head snapped to the left, startled once more by the closeness of another voice, another person she hadn't heard approaching. Her surprise clearly showed on her face as the person before her held up his hands in apology, the mark on his wrist causing her heart to skip a little.

"Apologies m'lady," his accent was different yet immediately appealing to her for reasons she knew not, his voice thick and warm like honey. "I didn't mean to startle you." and when she remained silent, only staring with parted lips and wide eyes, he began to back away, bright eyes regretful, a sad frown pulling at his mouth. "I'll leave you to your thoughts."

"No," she choked out instantly, cheeks reddening with embarrassment at the word that had fallen out without her permission, "that is to say," she tried to regain composure as he moved forward again, "please, don't leave on my account."

His eyes crinkled with the smile that came in response, his head bowing a little in acceptance before he was pulling out the stool beside her own. He held a mug in his own hand, not much of his drink left though he didn't seem to mind, his thumbs tapping against the metal as he looked at her once more. "I've not seen you in these parts before m'lady," he commented as way of making conversation though he noticed the way she tensed, clearly uncomfortable at his observation.

"I don't venture from my home too often," she replied softly, sad eyes dropping to her own mug held between her small hands.

"Well," he dipped his head to signal his desire to see her eyes once more, glad when her face lifted, "I'm glad you made an exception."

* * *

><p>They had moved to a quieter location a little over an hour ago, a group of somewhat rowdy men having made their way into the tavern, Alma more than ready to deal should they become too comfortable in her establishment.<p>

"I don't believe that for one second," he gave with a laugh that she easily matched, her nerves all but gone as she sat opposite him, a table and four mugs between them, two long since empty and the other two very near to being so again.

"It's true," she giggled somewhat girlishly, a hand lifting to cover her mouth, to muffle the sound though he wished she wouldn't. "It was during my early lessons and I'd stubbornly decided that I could tame the wildest of horses within our stables," she shook her head at the memory as he leaned further forward on his elbows, eyes bright with interest, "I managed, somehow, to mount him and Gods," she scoffed, her eyes turning to the ceiling in her own disbelief, her own embarrassment, "I was _so _smug, grinning like I'd just climbed the highest of beanstalks."

"So what happened next?" he asked inquisitively, still taking note of how shocked she appeared at his interest in her, a little saddened at how sheltered her life seemed to have been thus far.

Her face flushed red again then, hands coming to cool her flaming cheeks as her gaze dropped to study the cracks in the wooden table. "The horse was understandably startled for I was the first to have ever made it up onto his back, the feel of me scaring him so he bucked and I fell." she explained, her face scrunching adorably at the anecdote expecting him to laugh at her expense though, as was truly to be expected, he didn't. "It was just unfortunate that it happened to be the water pail that broke my fall and not the comfortable looking pile of hay just beside it."

And he did laugh then, though it was with her and not _at _her like many had when her mother had retold the story to those she considered her friends. His eyes fell from her own as their laughter began to quieten, his gaze tracing over her lips and lingering on the scar that they had been discussing. "Well," he comments, blue eyes capturing amber once more, "I think it is very becoming." And he revelled in the colour he managed to draw out of her once again.

* * *

><p>"Must you leave?" he asked with an almost whine lacing his words, her laughter so familiar to him now. They had talked well into the night, many of the drunkards having been heaved out by Alma and some of his own Merry Men before they too left leaving only Robin, Regina and Alma who was currently wiping down the last of the tables, a knowing smirk on her face as she glanced over at the two from time to time.<p>

Robin had long since moved to sit beside Regina, their knees knocking should they move even a little, and they had been lost in their own little cocoon of conversation...that was until Regina had noticed the lightening of the sky as dawn approached, a hot spike of panic rolling through her at the notion of returning back to the palace, to her prison - the thought even more painful after knowing such delicious freedom.

"I have stayed too long already," she explained gently, surprised when she instinctually moved to place a hand to his thigh, her thumb rubbing little lines before she pulled it away, "I'm sorry, that was-"

"Don't be," he smirked playfully, his eyebrows raising as he teased, "I quite enjoyed it."

And so her shoulders relaxed a little, terrified that she had crossed a line and ruined the ease of their words. "As I have enjoyed tonight," she gave back, her chest warming at the brilliant smile that crossed his features, "thank you Robin." They had exchanged names some time ago, she enjoying the way his rolled from her tongue and he the way hers remained strong, constant within his mind as he was sure the rest of her would for quite some time.

Their eyes lingered a long moment more, the air growing thick between them before a wet rag was thrown down onto their table, breaking the spell they had found themselves under. Both looked up to find a grinning Alma hovering above them, her hands instantly falling to the archer's shoulders as she smiled at both he and Regina. "As much as I love you both," she began, for she had grown quite a bit attached to the lovely brunette that had wandered into her tavern, "I can hear my bed calling for me and so must bring this night to a close."

"I'm sorry Alma," Robin was quick to apologise, his own hands coming to rest over those the barmaid still had on his shoulders, his head tilting back and chuckling when she pressed an accepting kiss onto his forehead.

"It's okay," she replied with a soft squeeze before leaning down to rest her chin on his shoulder and speaking to him yet looking only at the young brunette she found she wanted to protect with everything in her, "as long as you bring this lovely young creature back to see me."

"Alma I-"

"Ah," the older woman cut Regina off with a raise of her pointer finger, "don't break my heart dear girl," she winked to show no harm was meant which had the brunette smiling back at her with a slight purse to her lips, "but in all seriousness," she continued with completely sincerity, "don't be a stranger Regina, we are a family here and we do _anything _we can for our own."

And it was with those words, Regina's eyes misting at the acceptance that she found in such a place, that Robin reached for her hand and led her from the tavern, out into the early morning air.

* * *

><p>"I am somewhat discontented to let you go," Robin commented quietly as they neared the place in which she had deemed it far enough away from the castle for him not to suspect anything, and close enough to walk when he left her alone, deciding to call Tinkerbelle to her aid when she reached the borders. The fairy brought her out here, the fairy could return her also.<p>

Their fingers were tangled loosely together, neither having pulled away from the contact upon leaving the tavern, neither wanting to. She had never felt so at ease with another, so connected and so tethered. Her love with Daniel had been her first and was as innocent and lovely as a first love should be. She had truly believed herself fated to remain alone for the rest of her days now that her true love was gone but walking, shoulder to shoulder with their hands interlinked, stealing shy glances at one another every now and again, the thought returned to her mind. _I can be happy. _

"I am quite discontented to leave..." she replied shyly, closing her eyes briefly when she felt a gentle squeeze to her digits.

"Will I ever see you again?" and the sheer emotion she heard in his voice, the hope she felt blooming in her heart, the strangeness of feeling wanted leaving her heart pounding and her breath hitching as he brought them to a stop.

She looked away for a moment, the scent of him so close bringing tears to her eyes, all woods and pine, safety and comfort. "I certainly hope so," she replied finally, her eyes finding him in the early morning light, watching with baited breath as he pulled their interlinked hand up to his face, blue orbs never leaving hers as he pulled her hand to his lips, kissing every knuckle ever so gently.

"Until then, Regina." he whispered and then he was gone, leaving only a tingling sensation running up from her arm throughout her body and an aching within her heart as she let her eyes linger on the space in which he had disappeared for a long moment before turning her eyes back to the horizon, to the foreboding shadow of the White Palace, bile rising in her throat at the thought of returning to her prison.

With one last longing look in the opposite direction, she steeled herself and began the short walk to the palace walls.

"Until then, my dear Robin."


	2. Chapter 2

"You didn't come," she spoke lowly, her face turned down as the fairy approached in full form, the fluttering of her wings beating rhythmically against the evening air alerting her presence to Regina only moments before her feet touched the ground, bringing in with her the smells of the forest, of wood smoke and pine trees, the brunette's chest aching as she thought of the man who smelled so divinely of such things.

Tinkerbelle walked forward slowly, the reaction from the brunette being one she hadn't expected, she should be jumping for joy right now, planning her new life with her soul mate but instead...her form was pitiful almost, shoulders hunched as she practically curled into herself like a small child. "Blue wouldn't allow me to leave last night," she spoke softly, some brightness retained, hoping to inject some into the Queen as she slowly lowered herself to perch upon the edge of the bed with one leg folded beneath her body, the other touching the floor by the toe of her boot. "What happened?" her head had dropped slightly as she attempted to catch Regina's eye, dark curls obstructing her view. The room was cold, the air biting, the only light spilling into the room coming from the glow of the moon, a sense of eeriness a result of such darkness.

"You didn't come." She whispered it this time, a tiny thud easily heard by the fairy's acutely tuned ears as the first tear fell...the only tear left it seemed. "You...you left me."

Her gasp echoed around the room as Regina's head finally lifted ever so slowly revealing the source of her sadness, dark eyes rimmed red, small black streaks the only remnants of the make-up she had worn. Soft cheeks were blotted red from the heat of the tears she had cried but it was her lip that had Tinkerbelle's full attention. Her hand moved up, index finger out as if to touch the dried blood marking the young Queen's upper lip, a deep, angry red mark causing the fairy to wince as she studied it properly. Regina remained where she was, unmoving, eyes empty as she watched the blonde's eyes mist. "Wh-what did he do?" she choked on the words, guilt swirling like acid in the pit of her stomach, she hadn't been able to leave when Regina had called for Blue had heard it too. "He's supposed to be your soul mate." How had she gotten it so wrong. "If I had known, I surely would not have-"

The brunette's laughter of reply was bereft of any kind of emotion, her head shook softly as she looked back down to the hands clasped in her lap, the fingernails still caked with the dried blood from his face, the skin she had broken in desperate attempts to push him from her, his ring catching her face with the back handed slap that had sent her spinning towards the ground. "Robin didn't do this to me."

Tinkerbelle's brow furrowed as her head tilted in question, loose strands of gold from her bun catching in the light of the moon, eyes following Regina's gaze though the darkness of the room allowed no answers for her sight. "Then who?"

"Why," Regina laughed again, the sound still terribly hollow as she looked up once more, a practised and well-used smile on her face as she feigned brightness, "my loving husband of course," the wideness of her eyes was somewhat frightening, a glimpse of an underlying madness that had been desperate for release for so long and was surely burning into a rage once more with yet another love lost to her, "the kind and dutiful King Leopold."

The fairy felt a cold shiver run throughout her body as her mouth fell open in fear, "does he know?" she asked, her own heart beating faster in her chest at the thought of her hand in putting the young Queen in danger, she had encouraged it, she had pushed "were we followed?"

"No." her expression was softer then, her lower lip trembling as the memories played through once again, the feel of his alcohol laden breath on her face replacing the ghost sensation of Robin's fingertips when he had brushed her hair behind her ear. "No, he doesn't know."

"Then why-"

"_What business does the Queen have outside of the castle walls so late in the evening without her husband?"_ she repeated the question the King had asked her upon her arrival back to her 'home' late last night. Tink's eyes watered in earnest now as she looked down ashamedly, she was supposed to have been there, ready to bring Regina back safely, quietly, "he suspects but he does not know," full lips pursed as her gaze dropped once more, "he marked me as way of ownership," she spoke with a tinge of bitterness to her voice, no energy for anything more as she felt the fairy's eyes tracing over her, the bruises on her thin wrists visible now that her eyes had adjusted, the jagged red wound on her temple burning still from where she had connected with the ground, "I gave him some marks of my own but..." she trailed off, a desperate longing for the freedom she had tasted the previous night, knowing that such a thing would probably never happen for her ever again...not until death claimed her as it's own. "You didn't come."

"Regina I-" but she was stopped as the Queen held up a hand, face still turned down, eyes closing with the exhaustion of carrying on, of still going, still living. She had thought the punishment for what she was suspected of to be death, by the hands of one of Leopold's most heartless guards or by the King himself. She knew the extent of his anger, his pride driven rage that had left her with marks far more times than she would like to recall when one of the nobility had stared after her for moments too long at one of the balls she had been forced to attend, the fault being hers for wearing something deemed provocative...and should she challenge him, should she remind him that the dresses she wore were specifically chosen by either him or Snow...well, the marks always lasted much longer after those nights. But, of course, his wretched daughter had chosen that time, with her still sprawled and burning on the bed, their marital bed, to ask for her father's presence, the girl needing comforting after she had awoken from one of her nightmares. He'd left then, a resounding _'I shall deal with you later.'_ before she had been taken and thrown back into her cage, a searing hot bath drawn at her request to scrub away the filth of her regal title.

"You can do me one more thing," she spoke slowly, feeling the fairy's pitiful eyes on her still, "take me to him," she looked up then, all hardness gone from her eyes as she spoke of the gentle man she had met the previous night, his laughter the soundtrack of her evening, his blue eyes keeping her from stepping off of the balcony in the last few hours, the rail still broken from the night before when she had fallen, screaming in fright yet free as a bird as she tumbled.

"A-anything," Tinkerbelle responded immediately, her voice thick with sorrow as she awaited Regina's request, guilt and shame coating her throat like a heavy tar.

The brunette swallowed hard then, her lips pursing over and over as she did. Her tears were falling freely then, warming her night chilled cheeks as her throat bobbed with her emotions. "Take me to him," she whispered so gently, dark eyes glistening with the moon. "Let me see him once more before I am unable," her voice trembled, her heart breaking with every word, "let me see him before the last of my freedom is taken..."

And the blonde was nodding instantly, her warm hand coming to cover Regina's, to squeeze at the digits in both apology and promise before she was standing again, moving them both over to the window, to the night, to the last taste of bitter freedom for the Queen.

* * *

><p>"Ah," the man bellowed throughout the pub, his growl of a voice easily heard over the sounds of those drinking and having Robin groaning instantly as the door thudded shut behind him. "The wanderer has returned I see."<p>

He was too slow in dropping his head to hide the smile that instantly lit his features as he continued walking forward, looking up to nod in acknowledgement as those he knew shouted their 'hello's, clasping his hand briefly before returning to their own company. The memories of last night still ran through his mind. Dark eyes, ebony curls, the most beautiful smile that he saw whenever he closed his eyes, he had never felt so taken so quickly with another person. He was slow in his approach to the table, knowing already the ribbing and taunting his absence from the merriment last night would gain him.

"I am surprised to see you at all," his friend continued with a chuckle as Robin made it to the table with a wry smile on his face, "finally come up for air?"

His eyebrows raised at that as he dropped himself onto the bench opposite Little John, his forearms resting against the wooden table as he shook his head. "It wasn't like that," he laughed softly, his tongue sneaking out to wet his bottom lip momentarily before he looked back up to find his friend staring at him with complete disbelief.

"Do you think we have forgotten who it is we are talking about?" John chuckled as he looked at his leader pointedly, "you, Robin Hood," he continued with a chubby finger pointed in his friend's direction, "are a known cad and no good charmer."

This had a scoff of laughter leaving Robin's mouth, "and you, Little John, are a ba-"

"You finish that sentence young man and I will have your tongue," the ale sloshed over the side of the flagon and onto his hand as he looked up to find Alma leaning over him, lips pursed and eyes hard as she stepped back to cross her arms over her generous bosom, daring him to finish his sentence. Her familiar perfume, the same smell that always managed to have him relaxing instantly, calming in the safety of her somewhat maternal presence, wafted over to him as he smiled in apology at her.

"I do apologise my lovely Alma," he was instantly reaching out to pull her hand to his lips, smiling with her as her eyes rolled through her laughter at his tried and tested techniques in wooing, "it shall never happen again."

"Hmm," she hummed, eyes narrowing in suspicion before she was moving behind a chuckling John as Robin took a healthy swig of his ale, subsequently bathing his friend in the golden liquid when Alma gave him a hard thwack around his thick head that had his laughter quelling instantly.

"What was that for?!" he asked, his voice rising considerably as his large hand came up to rub the sting away, ducking further away from the barmaid as she remained behind him, gaze hard.

"Don't you speak nothing but good of that girl," she warned, her tone serious though he could still see the kindness in her eyes, she meant only to ensure he did not speak ill of Robin's new lady friend, "I will not have it in my tavern, she is the sweetest of all girls I have ever had the pleasure of meeting and I can only hope to see her again."

Robin smiled at the womanly fondly at that, somewhat pleased that it hadn't all been some kind of wonderful dream and that the young woman he had met last night, with her thick locks that looked soft to the touch and smelt like vanilla and something else completely her, with her dark eyes that shone with her laughter but remained tinged with something he wished he was able to relieve her from, some kind of fear, something holding her back, had touched more than just him. "I certainly hope so," he added, both Alma and John turning to look at him once more as he looked over to the spot in which they had spoken uninterrupted for hours the previous night, the spot in which he had felt himself come to life again after so long of simply living.

Alma's hand was soft as it moved through his hair, so like his mother did when he was a child, when she walked past him to return to the bar, a couple of new patrons having entered the tavern. He smiled affectionately at her before turning back to his friend, the man watching him curiously, teasing gone now for fear of another hit from their favourite bar maid.

"She really made an impression huh?" his friend asked rhetorically, Robin's returned smile all the answer he needed as the archer's bright eyes glazed over again, no doubt thinking of this mysterious lady friend of his. "And tell me," he continued after a long moment, taking his time in savouring his ale before speaking, breaking the spell Robin had fallen under, "does this wonderful woman have a sister for me?"

Robin's bark of laughter was instant as he reached for the rag Alma had forgotten to take with her after Little John had used it to mop away Robin's fountain of ale that had rained down upon him, throwing it in John's face as he shook his head, shoulders bouncing with his amusement. "You utter dog."

* * *

><p>"Do you want me to..." Tinkerbelle began, fidgeting nervously as they grew closer to the tavern, the smell of home cooked food and merriment filling the air, Regina having been completely silent until this point, her eyes always forward, a soft sigh of relief only escaping her when they had turned the corner bringing the pub into view. "Would you like me to wait outside for you?"<p>

And it was as they slowed to a halt, as dark eyes peered in to the light of the tavern, her eyes first finding the large form of the kind older woman who had cared enough to talk to her last night and had asked her to return before they fell upon Robin's back, the scene somewhat reminiscent of the previous night though this time she held no apprehension over entering. "No," she breathed finally, her hand coming down to grasp tightly at Tinkerbelle's, needing just a little support before entering, "no, come with me for I may never be able to pull myself away once I enter..."

"Perhaps you won't have to," the fairy replied softly, her breath evident in the cold night air, dark curls falling over Regina's shoulder as the Queen's gaze snapped around to her.

"Of course I do," she replied with a brow furrowed in sorrow, "my life is tied to that of the King, my fate sealed no matter the outcome of your fairy dust." A single tear trailed down her cheek as she attempted to keep filling her lungs, to not succumb to the desire to fall to her knees and mourn for the second chance, the loss of freedom and another love that she was about to face. "He will not be brought into this, he will not be punished for being my soul mate...a thing he had no choice over...I won't allow it." Her eyes closed for the briefest of moments before she took a deep inhale, her face a complete mask upon opening them once again, "come on," she spoke gravely as she glimpsed through the window once more, steeling herself against what was to come, "we don't have much time."

And it was with one last look around them, eyes tracking over every corner, every alleyway in sight to ensure they were not being followed, that Tinkerbelle allowed Regina to pull her into the warmth of the tavern and to the beginning of something none could predict, not even the glittering imp watching from far above as his student, his protégée disappeared into the building, sealing her own fate in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

The summer warmed breeze danced through her hair as she stepped out onto the grass with feet completely bare, her thin cotton dress fell just past her ankles, tickling at the tops of her feet as she walked. The day smelt of such beauty, the wooded pine always comforting had her inhaling deeply with her eyes closed lightly, knowing the way forward like the pathways of her own childhood estate, late night excursions with her father to watch the field fairies dance whilst her mother had slept had her smiling all the more, her arms strong around the wicker basket Alma had woven for her, to make the journey all the easier.

_"I'll make a wife of you yet girl,"_ she had promised when Regina had confessed to know nothing of those sorts of things, her eyes coloured with shame when Alma had pulled her face back up with a finger under her chin, wiping away embarrassed tears with gentle fingers before leading the young brunette to the stream she hadn't known to have existed behind the tavern.

She had been so naïve to the world, so unaware of what it actually meant to do anything more than simply exist...what it meant to live.

She smiled softly at the familiar sound of the waterfall, the trickling water cascading beautifully down rocks she had climbed too many times to count now, had cut her skin on more than she'd care to mention and, though it still brought a blush to her cheeks, had her grinning like a damned fool and flooding with desired warmth, had been kissed by her love.

_"So you are still alive then?"_

_Her dark curls swung to bounce down and over her shoulder as she turned to look at him, the sound of his voice breaking through her quiet thoughts. Her brow was furrowed as his words were finally heard within her addled brain, her mind not completely in the present still. "I beg your pardon?"_

_Robin chuckled at the sharp edge that came with her retort, the fire burning within eyes that had dimmed ever so slightly in the previous days, a light he wished would come back. "You've been out here for hours m'lady," he began, his voice softening as her face dropped a little, her dark eyes moving to the grass swaying in the light evening breeze, her toes burrowing further into the ground. "I had feared the worst."_

_And the gentle concern of his voice had her face creasing in slight shame, the knowledge of how her actions were affecting him, the feeling of disappointment that she got from him should she stand too close...it was almost too much to bear. "I'm sorry..." she breathed in short reply, turning back slowly to glance down into the gently moving lake water, a rippled reflection of her face staring back at her, a fragmented person lost within waters she feared she could drown in._

_"I know that this..." he began so quietly, so sorrowfully it seemed to her, "wasn't how you pictured living your life, in the middle of nowhere in the company of a no good outlaw," he laughed a little self-deprecatingly, too much so for her liking, "and for that dear Regina, I sincerely apologize...but I could not allow you to return to him, to that_ bastard." _he spat much to her surprise, she had never heard such a word come from his mouth before, he had always acted the complete gentleman in front of her, always minding his words and the direction of his glances. It surprised her so much that she found herself giggling in reply, unable to stop even as his brow furrowed and his eyes showed hurt. Here he was burning with anger, with the sheer desire to strangle the King until breath ceased to fill his lungs and here she was laughing at him._

_"I'm sorry," she repeated again, though this time it was with a delicate hand pressed to her lips and her dark eyes closing in something other than shame for the first time in all the days since they had snuck under the cover of night to the place she knew nothing of, not even the location nor how far away from the village they had ventured. "It's just" she continued with shoulders bouncing gently as he watched her curiously, wanting to demand a reason for her laughing, her mockery, "you've been on such a guard with me since we left that...it feels good to hear a little of_ you _again."_

_If he noticed the blush that coloured her cheeks with her words, the light of the moon illuminating her pink cheeked beauty, he merely resigned himself to committing the image to memory without comment. His head was shaking though, his brow still furrowed as he began moving a little closer, dropping his eyes to the floor he was covering as he worked through his own thoughts, his own doubts and his own frustrations. "You..." he began fairly softly though she could hear the edge there, the sharpness threatening his code to remain a complete gentleman, "you are a complete mystery to me Regina and I'm trying so very hard to understand what it is I need to do but...I'm going to need a little help from you in order to do so." _

_And then her brow was furrowing, her eyes narrowing slightly as the evening breeze brought with it both the smell of the woods around them, a scent she knew the man before her to carry also for he was so content here, so familiar and belonging, and also a chill that had her shivering a little. "I don't understand what you want from me" she replied, fighting the trembling of her limbs as she watched him shrug off the heavy furs he had placed around his shoulders in order to transfer over to her, ever aware that she had left with only the thin white linen dress he had managed to procure for her before they had fled. _

_"I want nothing more than your happiness Regina," he breathed into the small amount of space between them, his fingers moving downwards having secured the cloak, catching dark strands on the way down, revelling in the sheer silkiness of it before allowing himself the selfish pleasure of twisting the ends, glad when she remained in place before him. "I want for you to be happy and for you to be safe," he continued as she looked away towards the gently trickling stream, studying the ripples created by the tumbling waterfall that she had been watching for the last couple of hours. _

_She startled a little at the feeling of a soft thumb brushing over the bruised skin of her temple, his palm cupping her cheek as she sighed shakily at the contact. "I was elated when you returned to the tavern that night," and she could hear the smile in his voice, could almost feel the heat of his emotions where they stood, "but to see you like that...to know that someone had put there hands on you for anything less than adoration, than the sheer worship that someone as precious as you deserves..." she looked at him then, her dark eyes taking in the firmness of his jaw, the slight mist in such kind eyes as his head shook back and forth, his expression nothing short of disgust, "I can't handle that Regina," he breathed out with his own trembling breaths, "and I can't stop the sickness that crawls through my gut at the thought of what else he may have done to you." and when her head drops in what looks to be shame he catches her chin, holds it up for her with his thumb and index finger, "you deserve happiness, you deserve all the happiness and love in the world." _

_And her head is shaking then, her lower lip trembling as her eyes close, the hand on her cheek coated with the tears she was finally allowing to fall. "You don't know me like you think Robin," she says with such distaste, such self-deprecation colouring her lovely features that his own brow furrows with the need to have her smiling, to have her laughing like she was only moments before. "There is such..." she continues, her hand coming up to encircle his right wrist, her thumb rubbing against the ink of his tattoo, "_darkness _in me and I don't know if I can fight it..." _

_"Then let me help you," he asks, is practically pleading as both hands are holding her cheeks now, his blue eyes finding hers through his own tears. "Let me fight with you," his thumbs begin rubbing again, something she has found helps him almost as much as her, feeling her there, knowing she's still living because of him. "Let me hold you when it gets to be too much for you, let me bear some of that burden and lighten the load on your heart...let me in Regina, I promise I will fight for you even when you can no longer do so..." _

And she had kissed him then. His words had her almost choking with her emotions, the sheer disbelief that this man, this wonderful, good, kind hearted man wanted to be there for her, even through her self-professed darkness. He had believed in her, had known her to be something other than what she had always known herself to be, had seen her as more than a simple tool in some game. She was no longer the perfect playing piece to ensure her Mother's place in society, she was no longer some pawn in whatever dark scheme her 'mentor' needed her for and she was certainly no longer a heartbroken bed-warmer and glorified child carer for the _kind _King Leopold...she was free.

And for her...for _them_, freedom meant sacrifice. It meant Robin sacrificing all that he had known, the life that he had lived and the men he would die for, all for a woman he barely knew, all because of the feeling in his gut that told him to run with her, to run _for _her and to keep her safe. Freedom meant seclusion, it meant always looking over their shoulder, their ears constantly pricked and sensitive to any noise, constantly reassuring one another that they were fine, they were safe and they were okay.

Even 4 years after their escape from Leopold's men, 4 years after they had found one another and committed to spending their lives together should that be as friends or, as they had discovered to be inevitable and inescapable, as a unit, as lovers and as soul mates, she was still constantly on alert and so, it was with little trouble, that she heard the muffled crunching of leaves underfoot, the snapping of twigs that littered the ground of the woods around her.

There was only one, as far as she could tell, the footsteps almost light enough to be that of an animals but she was far too careful to believe that, Robin had taught her far better than that. She cocked her head to the right so subtly that it merely appeared as though she were flicking an errant strand of hair away from her face as she continued with her task. The fabric in her hands was still dripping with lake water, tiny droplets easily discernable from the sound of soft footsteps growing closer to where she was crouched.

Her face showed no expression as she remained where she was, the smell of the soap Alma had managed to send their way not too long ago barely masked the scent of dirt drifting over to her on the light breeze, they were so close now, she could almost feel the heat of their body as they stood behind her.

"Don't even think about it."

And then she was smiling brightly at the giggle emitted from behind her, bracing herself as she rotated on the balls of her feet with lips pursed and her eyes narrowed in amused suspicion as little hands came to wrap around her neck, the force of his little body almost pushing her off balance.

"How did you know it was me Mama?"

She revelled in the bounce of his words as he continued laughing, tiny fingers twirling the strands of her hair as he always did when she held him, it seemed to be as much of a comfort to him as it did to his father. "Because a Mama always knows when her baby is around my sweet little boy." And he was, with his little curls and heart-achingly adorable dimples that deepened with every dazzling smile he gave. She had never loved another like she did he, had never wanted to give so much up for the life of another like she did for him, for her Roland.

His arms remained around her neck as they both pulled back enough to look at one another, enough for her to press a soft kiss to the tip of his nose that had his face scrunching so beautifully that it almost made her want to cry. The love she felt for this child was incomparable to any she had ever felt...well, except for the idiot also attempting to creep up on her as if she were so naïve as to believe he wouldn't be close by.

She placed another quick kiss to her son's cheek before asking him to begin picking berries for their after-supper dessert she was planning for that night, his nod enthusiastic as he scooped up the small basket she had also brought with her for such a task. She remained crouched for a moment more, watching the way little legs skipped excitedly as Roland made his way to the bushes he knew to produce edible treats.

"You so much as splash me, I will have your hide so quickly Robin Hood."

He spluttered as he finally surfaced, his laughter deep and rolling as he placed his forearms upon the shore, pulling himself up a little as she turned on her feet once more to look down at him, her head shaking from side to side as though to scold but the sparkle in her eyes spoke volumes. "I have either taught you too well or I am losing my touch," he commented with a smile still in place and eyebrows raised as her own soft laughter rang out as her hand came down to cup his damp cheek.

"I simply always know when my loves are nearby dear Robin," Regina replied, her dark curls falling to bounce over one shoulder as she tracked his face, studied the deep set laughter lines that told of the joy in his heart, the twinkle in his eyes that shone with pure love and adoration for the woman perched before him and the child dancing just short of the woods as he picked the fruits of their home.

It's as blue eyes move over the silhouette of their boy that Regina's gaze travels their too, both content to simply look at Roland for a moment. "We made him," she finally commented softly after a moment, her voice full of such awe that Robin couldn't help but look up at her once again, couldn't help but love her all the more for the absolute adoration in her eyes.

"That we did my love."

"I still sometimes can't believe that this all happened," she comments with a shake of her head as dark eyes turn back to find him still floating in the waters below, the warmth of the day keeping him from shivering like they had done so long ago on one of their silly, spontaneous excursions out here during their years in seclusion. They had been close to freezing to death when they had finally succumbed to the cold and moved from the icy waters, the way they had warmed up though...that was a memory both enjoyed recreating every now and then.

"I know you can't darling," he spoke softly, with such care for her still fragile heart, remembrance of the night terrors she had suffered from in their first months here, was still plagued with every now and again. Each time he would wake with her, sometimes before, and coax her back into reality, remind her with soft soft kisses all over her face that it was real, that she had escaped the darkness that had been threatening to drown her all that time ago. "But this is it," he continued, wiping away the tear that had trailed down to touch the tip of his thumb, "this is your happiness, this is _our _happiness."


	4. Chapter 4

It is dark when she comes, shadowed by the night, the tiny amount of land that stretches in front of their little cottage before it is swallowed whole by the thick woods is illuminated in the moon's ethereal glow, patches of grass blown gently by the night breeze has the sleeping mother rousing from her sleep. The skin beneath the palm of her hand is warm where it lays against his bare chest and she is more than comfortable tucked away in the crook of Robin's arm, his soft breath's blowing back errant strands of her sleep mussed hair before they are falling back into place ready to begin the process again.

Often she has awoken in the middle of the night, especially in the first few months of living here, pulled into awakening by the sounds of animals roaming the night, cawing birds searching for their mates, grazing doe using the cover of night to allude being hunted whilst munching happily on their grass but tonight...tonight is different, too quiet, tonight has her lifting out of Robin's embrace so gently, holding her breath until she is standing, barefoot, at the end of their bed, looking back to see him just as deep in slumber as when she was close to him, smiling gently when he turned in his sleep, seeking her warmth and thankfully settling for the ghost heat she had left on her pillow as well as her scent, his nose burrowing deeply into it. He would wake soon, would notice her absence and would most definitely come looking for her but she hoped it wouldn't come to that, that she would alleviate her fears and return to his arms, sleeping the rest of the night away.

It is with her smile still in place that she walks the short distance across the room to check in on her son, moving her long curls over her shoulder in order to see properly, a gentle laugh shaking her chest at the absolute mess his hair always becomes in the night, no matter how still he remains, his tangle of hair always seems to grow wilder. She had once joked that perhaps little pixie's stole into their cottage in the night and played little games within it, hiding from their friends beneath thick curls that he had most certainly inherited from her. His little mouth was open, lips parted gently in sleep as he took soft, deep breaths, the twine she had enchanted not long after his birth remained around his tiny wrist, the spell she had learned also allowing it to grow with him, too many protection spells woven into the material to count...should she or Robin ever be away from him for some reason, should they find it hard to get to him and he be in danger, well he would be protected and that was possibly the only reason Regina found she could fall to sleep at night, knowing her boy was safe no matter what.

The fine hairs on her body stood on end once more as she walked out of their bedroom and into the rest of the cottage, a little area set aside for the meals she would prepare for them, still learning as she went for she had never had to cook for anyone, herself included, until they had fled. Robin still took turns in showing her different things, those times always managing to bring a smile to her face as she recalled how he would stand so close behind her, guiding her hands with his own on top, pressing praise filled kisses to any patch of skin he could reach when she would do something correctly, revelling in the laughter that would spill from her at his attentions.

She then looked over to find the sitting area just as they had left it, toys for Roland that Robin had expertly whittled from logs of wood lay in his little corner along with an assortment of things the boy had gathered himself from the surrounding area, things that sparked an imagination that his mother was deeply fascinated with, she often found herself to be watching him sometimes, just watching and listening at the little things that he pulled from his mind, how she wished she could see what he saw sometimes as he sat playing.

She was about to turn back, to return to Robin's warmth content that they were in no apparent danger when she felt it, the change in the air, the magic sparking to life in her fingertips automatically, ready to defend her family. Her hand had shot out even before her head had turned, a freezing spell spilling forth and latching onto the intruder. A soft yelp was heard as it reached it's target...though she was not prepared for who she found when she did turn, when her eyes adjusted to the figure standing only feet away from her.

"Snow..."

* * *

><p>"I've been searching for you for so long step-mo-" and she cuts off then when Regina's sharp look lands on her, reminds her of what they had discussed earlier, "Regina..." she corrected softly, a flash of disappointment sparking through her at Regina's denial of what they had once been but, with all she knew, with all she had discovered over the years after the woman's disappearance, she could understand why, did not want to but...she understood.<p>

Regina was sitting across from her, just as beautiful as when Snow had been a child though the younger woman could see that there was a change in her, something different in dark eyes, something that hadn't been there before when she would roam the castle grounds, spending hours locked away in her garden, Snow could see a light there that hadn't been before and she found herself smiling at it even though her former step-mother was looking anywhere but at her, furtive glances thrown behind now and then to a room Snow couldn't see into.

"Why have you come here?"

The younger woman frowns then, her eyes softening as she looked at Regina, the soft lines of the woman's face only confirming her earlier suspicions. She'd seen the rope tied to a thick branch just as the woods opened out into the little clearing, a thick piece of wood fashioned into a seat tied to the end of it, swinging softly in the breeze, clearly made for a child. Regina didn't appear to have given birth, her figure just as lithe and strong as ever and it had Snow wondering if the woman had grown big with the added bump she knew come with a pregnancy, she longed to hear tales of how the brunette practically had to waddle to get around...she wanted her step-mother back. "I've come alone, if that is what you're afraid of."

And Regina scoffs at that, her eyes rolling as she looks only to the wooden table Robin had fashioned as a gift to her the previous year, _'we've been together for four years today my sweet,'_ he had whispered into her ear, hands held over her eyes as she had giggled, the feeling of Roland close to her side, giggling himself at his father's antics and she'd felt in then just as she did every time she looked at her boys, happiness, pure unadulterated happiness. And she would let _nothing _take that away from her. "I'll ask you again," she spoke steadily, her tone just on the edge of calm, a little bite breaking through as she brought her dark eyes up to look at the younger brunette, sick of the way in which she was looking at her having almost forgotten what such unabashed hope did to her, how it irked and annoyed her. "Why are you here?"

"I thought you to be dead," she whispers then, her doe eyes dropping to the hands she has fidgeting in her lap and Regina practically gags back the urge to scold her as she had done in her childhood, the instinct still there no matter how she hates it, no matter how it burns. "After you disappeared, every time the guards would return with no news, each time my father raged at them for having not found you...I believed his heart to have broken, the desperation in his eyes each time he would allow me to join the search...I thought that he loved you so much and so I helped for a while, I would assist the guards myself when I grew old enough, they would teach me to defend myself should we ever be ambushed and I would help them track, something my mother had taught me when I was a little girl..." and she trails off a little then, her face scrunching with nausea as she recalls something, "but my father forgot something very important, no matter how loyal men may be, they still talk...and when they spoke of you, of what had happened to you, the nights they'd been posted outside of your...of _his _chambers when he'd..."

And Regina is swallowing thickly then, fighting back the tears stinging at her eyes as Snow brought back memories she had long since learned to push away into the darkest depths of her mind. "Stop," she whispers, hearing the way her voice shakes just as Snow's had when she spoke, "please just..."

"I'm sorry," the younger woman replies, her head shaking gently as she looks back up to Regina, aching to reach out and cover the brunette's trembling hand with her own, knowing that such a move would not be welcome, not now. "Regina," she speaks with complete conviction in her voice. glad when dark eyes looks up to her own again, guarded but attentive, "had I known what was happening to you," her bottom lip is trembling but she continues, "had I known the _torture _you went through in living at the castle..."

"There was nothing you could have done Snow," and it's the first time since she had arrived in the house, the first time in a long time that her name had been spoken by her step-mother with something other than poorly disguised disdain, "you were a little girl, still are too young to understand-"

"I'm older than you are when you married him."

And that has Regina silent, has her throat moving with the thick swallow she has to perform in order to keep the sob from ripping from her because that really is the horrible truth.

"She's quite the woman," Snow laughs then as she reaches for a scrap of the bread Regina had pulled from her makeshift kitchen and placed upon the table, two flagons of stream water by the side of their plates.

Regina's own laugh was melodious and Snow was sure she hadn't heard the sound since the first day she had met the woman, the day Regina had saved her life and sealed her own fate. "That she is."

"Is she always so..."

"Straight? Forthright?"

"Protective." Snow settles on and, joking aside, Regina can't help but nod her head in agreement. "She loves you," the girl continues, playing with the crumbs left behind on her plate whilst watching the tender smile cross her former step-mother's face. "Alma loves you very much Regina."

And the older woman hummed in acknowledgement, a warm sound in the back of her throat that has Snow smiling gently with her, loving the way her dark eyes lit with the mention of the other woman. "And I love her right back," she says softly, head nodding gently as she seems to consider something, conflict breaking her thoughts as she fights her own mind and heart. After a moment she seems to decide, leaning forward just so and beginning the tale of what she knows Snow has come to hear.

"That last night," she begins, her voice low and eyes darkening as she recalls the final night she spent in the palace, "that final night, after your father had heard of my dalliance within the tavern, after he had exacted the punishment he saw fit...I enlisted the help of a good friend," for that was what she considered Tinkerbelle, _still _considered the fairy, especially now as she looked back to see her boys still slumbering soundly, "to take me back to my 'soulmate' as she had referred to him, I was going to say goodbye, to release him from the burden of knowing me..."

"Well what stopped you?" Snow asks, her lips downturned with the re-telling of what she'd heard from different mouths, mouths that had no right in speaking of Regina in the way they had, graphic retellings of her father's attack and the things he had done to the young queen, had been doing since after their wedding night.

And Regina smiles then, her eyes brightening once more before she speaks ever so softly, words Snow had never thought would ever leave her mouth ever again. "True love did." and then, with a smile as warm as her eyes she whispered "and a little pixie dust."

* * *

><p><em>Tink's hand is warm in her own, clamminess telling of the fairy's own nervousness. They would have to be quick if she really did want to ensure his safety for the King would notice her absence before the long, the tavern being the first place he would look for her and she can't, under any circumstances allow him to know of Robin's existence nor his meaning to her...he would surely kill the man and make her watch before possibly killing her too...but that wouldn't matter, death would be a far more favourable outcome to the prison sentence she would have to endure the rest of her life, stuck within those walls, a doll for Snow White to play with when she chose and a body to keep his bed warm whenever the fancy, or the alcohol, struck him. <em>

_The place was just as lively as it had been the last time she had been there, laughter ringing out from every corner, the freedom of such emotion was just as hard to swallow as it had been previously for, especially now, she would never know such a feeling. _

_"Do you see him?" Tink whispered, her face impossibly close to Regina's in order to be heard over the excitement of the tavern, gripping tight when some would come a little too close by, she seemed just as shaken as the young Queen felt. She sighed deeply as her eyes tracked over the figures of man sat on the thick wooden tables that filled the place, hunched forms that bore no resemblance to Robin. _

_"I don't think he's-" _

_"Ah!" both women jumped at the exclamation, Regina's body tensing as warm hands came to rest upon her shoulders, squeezing gently as a familiar scent filled her nostrils. "I had not expected to see you back so soon my love." _

_Her dark curls fell further forward as she lifted a hand to scoop some behind her ear, forgetting the marks marring her face for a moment as she turned to face Alma. "I just couldn't stay awa-" _

_"Regina!" she gasped the instant the younger woman turned to face her, purpling bruises shadowing her lovely face, dark, deep crimson blood dried on her upper lip, an inch long line visible there. "What happened to you girl?" she asked, hands coming to cup her cheeks though she remained gentle, turning her face this was and that as she tutted softly before pulling the brunette into her arms, a hand moving up to hold her head to her. _

_"I..." she stuttered, her bottom lip trembling at the feeling of being in Alma's arms, the pure maternal sensation that seemed to wrap around her even as she clutched at the material of the woman's dress, burying her head in deeper as she sniffled, choked back sobs that she'd held in since Tinkerbelle had come to her room. _

_"Shh," Alma soothed as she rubbed soothing lines up and down Regina's shuddering back with her free hand, rocking them gently back and forth before pulling back enough to turn and press a soft kiss to a pronounced cheekbone that remained unmarked save for the lipstick it now bore. "Robin will pitch a fit when he see's this," she mutters into Regina's hair, "I have never seen such light in the boy's eyes since the night he met you. Come along," she pulled back completely then, wiping at Regina's tears with gentle swipes of her thumb before capturing her hand in a strong grip, pulling her without consent. _

_"He's here?" and she hated the hoarseness of her voice, the way it cracked with the prospect of seeing him after believing him not to be here, resigning herself to the belief that she'd just dreamed the wonderfulness that had been that night but, as she continued to be pulled along, Tink shuffling just as uncertainly behind her, she couldn't help the feeling that arose within her when she heard his voice, his laughter. _

_He was sitting, obscured by men standing around a table in front of his, talking to the man Regina assumed to be Little John for her was exactly as Robin had described him, in no way little at all. _

_He seemed to have said something amusing for Robin's bark of laughter, Regina almost laughing herself when a rag of cloth was thrown at the man's face before Robin uttered something that had his friend chuckling in return. They had almost reached the table now, a couple moving out of there way bringing John's attention to them, a smile thrown Alma's way and, quite kindly, one directed at her...before his face was morphing, the marks on her face becoming more visible the closer she got. Something in his expression must have alerted Robin for her was then turning too, brow furrowed as his eyes searched for what had his friend so concerned...and then he saw her. _

_Time seemed to have frozen for a moment, the minute their eyes locked all else seemed to fall away. Sounds faded into nothingness as only the beating of her fragile heart was audible, figures blurred into the background as she fell into the depths of his blue eyes and a small smile graced her face at the sheer sight of him again though he did not return the expression. _

_An instant later he was on his feet, her surroundings coming back with a startling sort of boom as he reached for her, calloused hands cupping her face just as gently as Alma's had though his were like a different sort of balm, a balm for her heart as well as her skin. "Who did this?" he asked with urgency, blue eyes tearing with the sight of her, the sensation of her leaning into his touch, her eyes fluttering closed as she brought up one of her own hands to cover his, her fingers cold where his were warm. At her silence he prompted again, "Regina, who did this to you?" _

_And if she'd seen the way Tink's eyes had widened with the sound of the tavern door swinging open, if she had heard the galloping of hooves echoing throughout the streets leading to her then she would have fled, would have left before any knew she had even been here but, as it were, they were here, the King's men had found her and they would surely kill both she and Robin for acts of treason they had certainly not committed, for wrong doings they had not done...but it was with a confused frown that she turned to face her fairy friend when she gripped her arm tightly, it was with parted lips that she watched as the woman's hand disappeared into the satchel at her hip and it was with desperate hands that she turned and grasped at Robin as the pixie dust fell over them before pulling him close and whispering "think happy thoughts." almost sobbing at his whispered reply of "I'll think only of you then." and then, they were gone._


End file.
